underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Selene
Sex Scene There seems to be a bit of speculation that keeps slipping into this article, despite its lack of notability or evidence. There is no evidence that Selene became pregnant during the sex scene in either the movie itself, the novel, or any cast and crew interviews. The entire concept is pure fan speculation and therefore has no place in the article due to its complete lack of evidence. Furthermore, the line stating Selene and Michael had sex all day is more speculation, as how long they had sex is not mentioned in either the movie or the novel. Lastly, the novel specifically states that Selene has had many men during her lifetime, meaning that the line about her being a virgin is incorrect. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 01:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think that Selene got pregnant maybe week or two before she and Michael got captured. Remember,there is 6 months long gap between Evolution and Awakening,and i personally think that Antigen scientists didn't impregnate her. I don't know is it screenplay problem or something,but i just can't believe that Lane or somebody else would decide to keep Selene in coma after she was captured and couple days later he would be like "We lycans need to be ultimate badasses. But how? Oh,that's right,let's take some sperm sample from Subject Michael,then we make Subject Selene pregnant by it and Voila! We have our selves a ultra hybrid kid who's blood gonna be steroid for all lycans!" :) But joke aside,i think that Selene's pregnancy was at first surprise,but then it turned as unexpected bonus for lycans. But if somebody still has any problem with this theory,ask yourself: They were gonna use Eve's DNA as a way to create more powerfull Lycans,right? Well,if they managed to impregnate probaly the most dangerus vampire one time while she was in coma,then why they didn't done it again,after Eve was born? If they had everything they needed to make it happen,why did they made only one subject for their experiments? Some fans have mentioned that Eve could be Selene's clone with more power,what if this explanation is close to the truth? Rick Smith (talk) 21:11, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Possible? I was thinking, if Selene slept with many men, is it either possible Eve is of different. . .? Then again, that is stupid, since its described she didn't let them too close to her, but how the heck could you know when you've not been sure yourself? ~ [[User:Caprice Cahill-Jackson| '''Katrina Cahill']] [[User talk:Caprice Cahill-Jackson|'has lost her sanity']] 8:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the statement of 'not allowing men to get too close' was mainly an emotional reference. She chose to keep all romantic entanglements to a physical connection with no emotional regard for them. Considering her lifestyle and emotional stability for god knows how many hundreds of years as nothing more than a soldier, this makes sense. Hell bent on vengeance, there was little time to open her heart to anyone, especially while Kraven never stopped fawning over her since her creation. (you may notice that its Kraven hiding in the barn when Viktor finds mortal Selene crying over her father.) Also, it's true there is no proof she ever got pregnant after sleeping with Michael in Evolution, however, I think that the suggested pregnancy came to be a canon part of the story based on the symmetry of the two couples. This is pretty self explanatory considering you only ever see Lucian and Sonja have sex once and she WAS with child. Their blood lines were strong meaning that it wouldn't take much effort for a 'prefect' species that immortals are often regarded as, to conceive a child after only one attempt. In fact, attempt isn't even the right word because they weren't trying but that just goes to emphasize my point. The other thing is, that it’s perfectly logical for Eve to have been conceived during Evolution because as a human body, it would set her birth a few months after her capture in the prologue of Awakening. My theory is, they discovered she was pregnant when they captured her, kept her sedated while she came to term and then cut if from her. Selene would heal within minutes if she was given enough blood - and considering Antigen were well prepared for them, it’s a safe bet Dr Lane didn't give a toss about feeding her in order to cover up his misdeed. She would have then been put in cryogenic sleep with no knowledge of her daughter what so ever. I'd rather have one and not need it, than need it and not have one. 23:21, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :Awakening takes place 6 months after Evolution, so no, Selene did not become pregnant during the second film. Given that they went out of their way to keep them both alive, it's most likely Selene was impregnated by Antigen while in a coma. Also, Sonja and Lucian were together for about 200 years, so just because they're filmed doing it once, does not mean it was their first time. The series makes it clear that immortal pregnancies are extremely rare. If they were common, Viktor would have more than one biological daughter during his 1500 year existence, Kraven would have kids everywhere, and Sonja would have been on at least her 100th pregnancy by the time RotL occurs. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 02:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks, I was swerving towards mythology in general cos I forgot about that part. Yes, For Underworld, I remember now, you're right. I wasn't suggesting that it was an immactulete pregnancy for Sonja though, just that there was no guarentee when it happened because you only see them together once so the same could be said for Selene. I was mainly poking at those who claim Selene wouldn't have got pregnant at all because she only slept with Michael once (simply because there was only one scene, which is a load of bull in my opinion!) Ha. The second half of my theory still stands. :I'd rather have one and not need it, than need it and not have one. 17:32, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Aging and pregnancy Ok,after I've seen all 4 movies (again),something came to my mind.Firstly how can a Vampire be pregnant (becuase last time I checked vampires can't get pregnant) and how did Lucian (In the 3rd movie ''Rise of the Lycans) age from a small boy to a full grown male lycan.And in all of the movies I've never seen a female lycan (exept in the beginning of the 3rd movie).If that is so,Vampires and Lycans aren't really immortal,they probably have a longer life than humans (10+ centuries) or they stop aging at age 20-30...But then we come to another problem,which is how is Viktro (and other older or Elder vampires) around age 60-70.Probably because he was bitten when he was dying from old age (mentioned in the 2nd movie Underworld:Evolution ''). If someone has any clue or insight please respond to this,I'm very curisous :) Well I would say because ''Rise Of the Lycans was meant to be the first of the films. So Since they portrayed Lucian as a grown man they had to show like, his back story. And the pregnancy, I think twilight vampires are cooler, just a bit. They dont have any blood, but thee Underworld's vampires, well they are like humans because they have blood. But I guess that humans and Vampires are like, umm connected but vamps have powers. So I guess pregnancy, and once Selene drunk Alexander's blood, she is able to regenerate like a hybrid. And he was a human immortal so I guess that she has some human traits. Chrys 15:47, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Carlos Los Davis :The vampires and werewolves in Underworld are not undead, but rather humans infected with a virus. They breathe, have beating hearts, and are very much alive. Given this, it makes perfect sense that they can reproduce, just like any other living species. Their immortality kicks in when a human becomes one of them, or, in the case of Sonja and Lucian, when they reach a certain age (probably the natural age that the body completely stops growing). Both Lucian and Sonja are purebloods born into their species, so they age to a certain point and then stop. A human bitten by an immortal will stop aging immediately, regardless of how old they were as a human. Viktor looks 50-60 because that's how old he was when Marcus bit him. So yes, the vampires and lycans are indeed immortal. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 20:01, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hybrid Hi! Sorry but ik i posted this earlier in blog spot, but i meant to put it here, idk how to delete the blg spot 1. I'm kinda new to all this. Do you think it's possible for selene to become a vampire- lycan hybrid since she has the corvinus strain within her blood? How come Quint Lane almost killed Selene when he was a lycan corvinus strain hybrid and she was a vampire corvinus strain hybrid? Was it because he had more injections/ corvinus strain in him? Thanks, and Jillian/ AlessaGillespie, can you please delete the blog post 1? Thanks :It likely is possible, though you're right in thinking that they probably won't explore the idea. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 07:56, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Just a thought, the books mention that her sister's name was Cecilia so shouldn't the biography in the family section, where it says unnamed sister, deceased, be Cecilia? 02:45, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Victor is Selene Adopted Father I know Viktor is also been shown as a somewhat caring father to both Sonja and Selene. With Sonja, he trained her as a warrior and frequently let slip Sonja's constant absences from Council meetings and her constantly disobeying him. He was even willing to work the Council into sparing her life after discovering her affair with Lucian, but refused when he learned that she was pregnant with Lucian's child. He was saddened by her death to the point where he spared Selene due to her striking resemblance to Sonja, raising her as his heir in all but name, offering her guidance, support and care, to the point where Selene constantly used Viktor as a measuring stick when pointing out Kraven's incompetance as a leader and noting to herself how much she was lost without his guidance. So shouldn't Selene be considred Victor's adopted daughter. Ankit09 17:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Problem with ages listed for movies For Underworld the article says she was 121. For Underworld: Evolution the article says she was 620. According to the Timeline Underworld & Underworld: Evolution both take place in October 2003. That would mean she would be 620 in Underworld as well not 121. Is there a reason for the discrepancy in age? --Revan's Exile (talk) 08:20, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Her original official age was 121, but they changed the timeline for Evolution and made her 600 instead. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 16:30, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Petition for Kate Beckinsale in the MCU Who else wants Kate Beckinsale to be Supergiant? Or better yet, Death? ( 23:55, September 16, 2018 (UTC))